thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayne Cobb
NAME: Jayne Cobb TYPE: The Mercenary (Public Relations) SPECIES: Human HEIGHT: 1.93m (6' 4") WEIGHT: 108kg GENDER: Male DEXTERITY: 2D *Archaic Guns: 4D *Blaster: 4D *Bows: 4D *Brawling Parry: 4D+2 *Dodge: 4D+2 *Firearms: 4D *Firearms: (S) Assault Rifle: 5D+1 *Firearms: (S) Pistol: 4D+2 *Firearms: (S) Rifle: 5D+1 *Melee Combat: 3D+1 *Melee Parry: 3D+1 *Pick Pocket: 4D *Running: 4D *Thrown Weapons: 4D KNOWLEDGE: 1D+2 *Intimidation: 2D+1 *Streetwise: 2D+2 *Survival: 3D *Tactics: 3D *Willpower: 3D MECHANICAL: 1D+2 *Archaic Starship Pilot: 3D *Capital Ship Pilot: 3D *Sensors: 2D+1 *Space Transports: 3D *Starfighter Pilot: 3D PERCEPTION: 1D+2 *Command: 2D+1 *Forgery: 2D+2 *Gambling: 3D *Hide: 3D+2 *Investigation: 3D *Search: 3D+1 *Sneak: 3D+2 STRENGTH: 3D+1 *Brawling: 6D *Climbing / Jumping: 5D+1 *Lifting: 5D+1 *Stamina: 5D+1 *Swimming: 5D+1 TECHNICAL: 1D+1 *Security: 2D+1 MOVE: 10 FORCE SENSITIVE: no FORCE POINTS: 6 DARK SIDE POINTS: 3 CHARACTER POINTS: 15 GEAR: *Pistol - Jayne has an impressive gun collection and this piece is reliable and can be easily concealed. It holds 8 rounds per clip, and can fire up to 3 rounds per turn. Damage 4D. *"Vera" - Six men came to kill Jayne one day, and the best of them carried a customized Callahan full-bore autolock. It’s now his very favorite gun, and he named it “Vera.” Vera can fire as single-shot or burst up to three times per turn, or full autofire as a full-turn action. Damage 6D+2. *Jayne wears a t-shirt, trousers, and boots with a combat knife (Damage STR+2D+2) tucked away just in case. Traits *Crude (Minor Complication) - Jayne is given to rude behavior and foul language. Good thing the Cap’n don’t pay him to talk pretty. *Fightin’ Type (Major Asset) - A professional mercenary, Jayne can handle himself in everything from a barroom brawl to full-scale gunfight. *Greedy (Minor Complication) - Jayne loves money more than most anything else. If the money’s good enough, he’ll get stupid. *Intimidatin’ Manner (Minor Asset) - Jayne’s physical presence and mean scowl can intimidate folk who don’t know him. *Mean Left Hook (Minor Asset) - Years of hitting things have left Jayne’s fists as hard as rocks. *Tough as Nails (Minor Asset) - Jayne can take more punishment than one might expect. Role Playing notes “Don’t know much about Jayne Cobb, ‘cept that his mother is still livin’ and must think right highly of her son, ‘cause she knits him these cunning little hats and sends them to him via the post. He must think right highly of his mother, ‘cause he wears them. “Jayne’s not got over much fryin’ in his brain pan, if you take my meaning. He does know one thing inside out and upside down and that’s guns. “Fact is, when Zoe and I first met Jayne, we were both of us staring down the wrong end of his gun after he and some fellows he was runnin’ with got the drop on us. Now I could see right off that Jayne was the type of man what would always sell himself to the highest bidder. Just had to keep him listening long enough to promise of ten percent of the take and his own bunk. Jayne concluded a shift of allegiance was in order, along with a shift in his gun barrel from me to his late partners. “He’s been flyin’ with me ever since. “Jayne can handle any sort of firearm ever made. There’s none better at shootin’, ‘cept maybe me. He’s right handy with his fists, too. And he plays the guitar. Not sure why. “Downside to Jayne—he has a crude mouth, a quick temper, and he’s not altogether what you might call trustworthy. He’s had a couple of chances to sell me out, but so far, the money hasn’t been good enough. One day the money will be good enough. “When it comes, that day will be an interesting day for us both.” —Conversation with Malcolm Reynolds Source: *Serenity Role Playing Game (pages 14-15) *thedemonapostle